


Bonjour papa, essaye de ne pas me tuer pour notre cinquième rencontre

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Family, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après les tragiques évènements de la Coupe de Feu, Harry se retrouve face à une conséquence des plus inattendue. Aidé de Hermione et de Ginny, il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et, au bout du chemin, il apprendra à mieux connaître ceux qui l'entourent.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Bonjour papa, essaye de ne pas me tuer pour notre cinquième rencontre

**Bonjour papa, essaye de ne pas me tuer pour notre cinquième rencontre**

  
  


Harry était chez les Dursley lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle par un hiboux que lui avait envoyé la banque de Gringotts. Et heureusement les Dursley étaient partis en vacances loin, très loin de Privet Drive. Il était dans de beaux draps, et cela était infiniment plus grave qu'un troll, un basilic ou même un dragon.

1) Il était légalement le fils de sang de Lord Voldemort

2) Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et sa peau pâle, signe de cette nouvelle parenté

3) Il possédait légalement un quart de Poudlard, Voldemort étant le descendant et héritier de Salazar Serpentard

Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione avec Hedwige. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le lendemain, la lionne était devant sa porte, accompagné de Ginny. Ce qui bizarrement ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. En la voyant, il sentit quelque chose réagir en lui, comme si il y avait une connexion magique entre eux deux. 

\- Harry tu es … changé, lui dit son amie

\- Je vous explique tout à l'intérieur. Vous avez put venir facilement ?

\- Convaincre maman que nous devions sortir et ne pas emmener Ron avec nous fut le plus compliqué. 

Ou bien il rêvait ou bien elle avait dit le nom de son frère avec un certain mépris. Il devait se tromper, c'était sûrement ça. Il leur apporta un verre de jus de fruit et les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans le salon. 

\- Tes moldus ne sont pas là ? demanda Ginny

Ok. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui avait changé chez Ginny. Mais comment ?

\- Non, et à vrai dire heureusement. Alors voilà, il se trouve que ma nouvelle apparence, comme tout le reste, sont dus à ce qu'il s'est passé durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Le rituel de Voldemort a eu une conséquence qui n'était je pense pas prévue : une adoption par le sang. Je suis officiellement le fils de Voldemort, oui. 

\- Euh … Harry, murmura Hermione, ça signifie que tu vas partir … 

\- Combattre pour les mangemorts ? Non, par contre j'aimerais au moins tenir au courant le principal intéressé de ce qu'il s'est passé. 

\- Il te tuera à la première occasion ! C'est du suicide ! 

\- Non, pas si il joue les bonnes cartes. Et puis nous allons l'accompagner non Hermione ? 

Le sourire de Ginny était tout sauf amical. 

Pendant ce temps, au QG de Lord Voldemort, la tension était explosive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouvait son armée en piteuse état, réduite à peau de chagrin. Et sa fidèle Bellatrix avait été rendue totalement folle par Azkaban. De plus, il entendait certains douter, et à juste titre. Mais, maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Severus et Lucius étaient les seuls de son cercle intérieur à être revenus. Quand aux autres … Nott, Yaxley, Greyback, Crabbe et Goyle étaient les seuls en qui il avait encore confiance. À cela se rajoutait quelques élèves de Poudlard choisis par Drago, mais c'était trop peu. Et quand à Pettigrow … fallait-il seulement en parler ?

La guerre était perdu, et leur société allait sombrer dans le miasme de la culture moldue, oubliant ses origines. Maudit Dumbledore ! 

\- Maître, c'est … une lettre est arrivée pour vous. Elle est de Potter. 

Il attrapa la lettre que lui tendait le maître des potions et commença la lecture.

_ Bonjour cher Seigneur des Ténèbres,  _

_ Je me prénomme Harry James Potter et il se pourrait que suite à votre rituel je sois légalement devenu votre fils par adoption de sang. Maintenant il y a deux solutions possibles : continuer à s'entretuer ou bien essayer de construire un meilleur futur. Retrouvez-moi demain à midi là où tout a commencé. Venez avec le rat en guise de bonne fois.  _

_ Votre fils, l'actuel Survivant _

Harry Potter … son fils ? La situation commençait vraiment à devenir tendue dans ce pays de fous. Mais pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, cela l'arrangerait beaucoup que ce soit la vérité. Mais avant toute chose … 

\- QUEUDVER ! hurla-t-il

Le lendemain midi, Lord Voldemort se trouvait devant l'ancienne maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Là où tout avait commencé, ce gamin avait décidément une drôle d'ironie. Le Serpentard s'avança dans le jardin de la bâtisse, baguette tendue. Potter n'avait pas la fourberie nécessaire pour monter ce genre de guet-appens, Dumbledore en revanche … 

\- Je suis ici, Tom. 

Le vieil homme se retourna vers la voie. C'était lui : Potter était là. 

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. 

\- Et manquer de tuer mon éternel ennemi. 

\- Même si … je suis devenu ton fils ? 

Et alors le lion enleva le glamour qu'il avait sur le visage, révélant ces yeux rouges et sa peau pâle. Il avait néanmoins gardé les cheveux des Potter : bruns et toujours aussi incoiffables. 

\- Alors tu serais donc mon fils. 

\- Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ? 

\- Bien sûr, mais avant … que veux-tu ? 

\- La paix, pour toujours. Et … la liberté. 

\- Je vois.

Il était surpris, et c'était un euphémisme. 

\- Vous devriez partir Tom, loin d'ici. Dans un pays qui vous accueillera et où on ne vous retrouveras jamais. 

\- Et toi ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Donnez-moi Queudver. 

Le Serpentard jeta entre eux deux un rat stupefixé, que le lion attrapa d'un rapide  _ accio _ . 

\- Merci. Maintenant partez. 

Harry se tourna pour partir, mais l'autre l'interpella. 

\- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? 

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère. 

\- Et pourquoi donc ? 

\- Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et moi … 

\- Tu devrais dire oui Harry, lui dit Ginny en arrivant à ses côtés

\- Impossible …, murmura le chauve, c'est … 

\- Ça fait longtemps Tom, deux ans si je me souviens bien ? 

\- Tu es … 

\- Oui, malgré la destruction de ton journal tu es resté ancré à mon esprit. Et j'ai finit par … t'absorber. Enfin, le toi du journal. Et me voilà. Accepte sa proposition Harry. 

\- Mais … 

\- On te suivra, Hermione et moi. Quoi qu'il arrive. 

\- Mais … et vos familles ? Et Poudlard ?

\- Je suis orpheline, leur avoua alors Hermione

La lionne était restée cachée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mais venait de sortir en voyant comment la discussion tournait. 

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, reprit-elle, ils m'auraient abandonnés apparemment. 

\- Je … Nous nous reverrons, Harry Potter. Mais, il y a des choses que je dois vérifier avant toute chose. 

\- Et comment … 

\- Comme la dernière fois, dit le mage noir en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de vent

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, remarqua Ginny, c'est qu'il sait soigner ces sorties. 

\- Vous comptiez vraiment …, murmura Harry

\- À ton avis triple idiot ? Les jumeaux me manqueront c'est sûr, mais … ce monde nous rejette. Alors, à quoi bon y vivre ? 

\- Merci, dit-il en commençant à pleurer, merci. Vous … ça compte beaucoup pour moi vous savez.

Pendant ce temps, Lord Voldemort le puissant mage noir, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Héritier de Serpentard et tout ces titres beaucoup trop longs, passait en revue un gros livre écrit en runes naines. Il s'agissait des états de service de la totalité de ces mangemorts. 

15 septembre 1979 … Granger … orpheline … il lui manquait une donnée importante, il en était certain. Pourquoi cette date lui parlait-elle ? Il la connaissait grâce à l'esprit de Potter, mais … Plus il tournait les pages et moins il comprenait. Ils n'avaient menés aucun raid ce jour-là. Pas non plus de nouveaux recrutements. Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Monseigneur, l'interrompit Lucius Malefoy, c'est Bellatrix. Elle a une autre crise et Severus n'ai pas là. 

Et si … 

\- Il reste de quoi la faire dormir dans mes quartiers, et va chercher Nagini. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. 

Il reprit rapidement sa lecture, tournant les pages rapidement. La dépression de Bella et le début de sa folie datait de septembre 1979. Elle avait quitté leur Q.G. onze mois plus tôt et avait manqué cinq mois de raids, disant que c'était à cause d'une quadruple fracture du pied. Il tourna une nouvelle page et … bingo ! Le 12 septembre 1979, Evan Rosier était mort dans un raid contre un groupe d'aurors dirigés par Alastor Maugrey. C'était ça ! D'abord il allait s'assurer de comment elle allait, puis ensuite il y irait rendre visite à un certain orphelinat. 

Après s'être assuré que sa plus fidèle amie allait bien, Tom quitta les lieux et transplana à l'angle d'une ruelle obscure du Londres moldu. Il marcha jusqu'à un bâtiment de trois étages et sonna. Une petite dame vint lui ouvrir, rousse coiffée en chignon et à l'air mauvais. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, une femme austère qui avait l'air tout aussi agréable. 

\- Que voulez-vous ? 

\- Je suis venu au sujet de l'une de vos petites demoiselles, Miss Hermione Granger.

\- Cette fille des rues ?! De quoi s'est-elle plainte ? Elle devrait déjà s'estimer heureuse que je la laisse habiter sous notre toît. 

\- Rien, dit-il le plus cordialement possible, je me posais simplement des questions sur la façon dont elle était arrivée ici. 

\- Quelqu'un l'a déposée sur notre porte une nuit, probablement une de ces filles de joie. 

\- Je vois. Son nom de famille … 

\- Nous donnons un nom de famille à tout nos orphelins, cela permet de mieux nous organiser. Le dernier c'était Twist, le suivant ce sera Tyrell. 

Tom fulminait de rage, si elle n'était pas moldue et lui recherché … par contre, il allait sans aucuns remords chuchoter son nom à l'oreille de la police, comme un serpent. 

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous très chère ? 

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de cette très chère et aimable directrice et entra. C'était une adolescente, portant un habit de travail blanc. Elle avait les cheveux aubrun, coupés courts. 

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame Mangin. 

Cette jeune fille … c'était une sorcière. Comment le Ministère avait pu ne pas la voir ? Et au vu de son âge, si elle était un obscurial alors il fallait rapidement faire quelque chose. Il ne lui restait que quelques années à vivre, maximum. 

\- Ce n'est rien Becky, tu peux … Becky ? 

Ses yeux étaient noirs, et du vent commençait à se faire sentir dans la pièce. Trop tard … ils allaient avoir le droit à une explosion de sentiments négatifs et de magie refoulée. Le vent devenait de plus en plus intense, faisant bouger les meubles. 

\- Becky, murmura la vieille femme, arrêtez … arrêtez votre monstruosité !

Alors c'était donc cela, évidemment … Tom sorti sa baguette et assomma la pauvre adolescente. Puis il jeta un sortilège d'amnésie à la directrice et quitta les lieux avec la dénommée Becky. Il n'avait pas eu ses réponses, malheureusement, mais au moins avait-il sauvé une âme d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Il transplana au manoir et la déposa dans un lit, elle était toujours inconsciente. 

\- Lucius ! appela-t-il 

\- Oui maître ?

\- Comment puis-je vérifier la parenté entre deux personnes ? 

\- Avec du sang. Versez le sang des deux personnes dont vous souhaitez vérifier la parenté sur l'arbre généalogique sorcier de l'une d'elle. Ça a un rapport avec elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'adolescente endormie

\- Elle s'est ma bonne action du jour, disparais maintenant. 

\- Bien maître. 

Du sang, voilà qui allait lui compliquer la tâche. 

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans son bureau à la recherche d'une solution, celle-ci vint d'elle même sous la forme de son fidèle Lucius. 

\- Mon fils a reçu une lettre de Potter, il veut nous rejoindre. 

\- Foutu Gryffondor ! hurla le Serpentard 

\- Que se passe-t-il maître ? 

\- Potter est devenu mon fils suite au rituel du mois dernier. 

\- Comment ? demanda le blond surpris

\- Une adoption par le sang, tout simplement. 

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous cherchez …

\- Non ! C'est par rapport à Bella. Tu as peut-être une nièce, Lucius. Ramène-moi ton amant s'il te plaît, et par la peau des fesses depuis son cachot si nécessaire. 

\- Bien maître. 

Severus se présenta devant lui quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé en pleine préparation d'une nouvelle potion.

\- Où vit Pétunia Evans, Severus ?

\- Maître ? demanda-t-il surpris

\- Où, Severus ?

\- 4, Privet Drive à Little Whinging

\- Merci, tu peux retourner t'amuser avec tes potions, ou bien … avec Lucius et Narcissa. 

\- Maître ! hurla la potionniste les joues rouges

Mais l'héritier de Serpentard était déjà parti, direction le monde moldu. 

Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive, Ginny et Harry essayaient de calmer une Hermione totalement paniquée. L'orphelinat dans lequel elle vivait avait été fermé suite aux abus de la directrice, et une personne manquait à l'appel : Becky. Sa douce et tendre Becky, elle … elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces. 

\- Ils vont la retrouver Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Ginny

C'est à ce moment-là que Tom se matérialisa devant eux, l'air passablement en colère.

\- Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-il aux personnes présentes, Drago Malefoy ? 

\- Au moins nous étions sûrs que vous alliez venir, rétorqua Harry, l'orphelinat de Hermione … est-ce que c'est vous ? 

\- Oui, approuva-t-il

\- Et … Becky ? lui demanda Hermione

\- Elle est en sécurité. 

Une joie indescriptible pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la lionne.

\- On viens avec vous, lui dit Harry, et ce n'est pas négociable. 

\- Vous avez fait votre choix alors.

\- Oui, approuvèrent les trois lions

\- Dans ce cas, murmura Tom

Il pointa sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres et quelques secondes plus tard, l'un de ces fidèles serviteurs se matérialisa à ces côtés. 

\- Fenrir, transplane avec Miss Weasley au manoir. 

Et ils partirent ainsi, laissant tout derrière eux. 

En arrivant au Manoir qui servait de Quartier Général aux mangemorts, les lions furent tout de suite frappés par son immensité. Vivre dans une bâtisse de ce genre aurait été totalement à leur goût. 

\- Miss Granger, j'aurais besoin de quelques gouttes de votre sang, lui demanda Tom

\- Pourquoi ? 

Harry s'était mis devant son amie, ses instincts protecteurs ayant refait surface. Hermione et Ginny avait déjà été en danger beaucoup trop de fois selon lui, et pas question qu'il y en ai une de plus. 

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. 

\- Laisse Harry, lui dit Hermione, c'est toi qui parle toujours de confiance non ? 

Avec sa baguette, elle s'entailla légèrement le bras, permettant au Serpentard de récupérer quelques gouttes de son sang dans une petite fiole, puis elle referma sa plaie d'un rapide sort de soin. 

\- Merci Miss Granger. Fenrir, installe-les dans des chambres au manoir, je reviens. 

Tom transplana jusqu'au manoir Black. Pas le Square, une autre des propriétés. Il y avait accès grâce à Bellatrix, qui avait eu le titre de Lady Black suite à la mort de sa tante Walburga quelques années plus tôt. Sirius avait beau avoir conservé la propriété du Square, il n'était pas le Lord Black car il avait été renié dans les dernières années de sa scolarité à Poudlard. 

En arrivant dans le manoir, Tom se dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque et en retira un épais coffre en bois noir : l'arbre généalogique familiale. Il allait pouvoir savoir si son intuition était la bonne. Il ouvrit le coffret, dedans se trouvait un épais bloc de parchemin. Il versa dessus les deux fioles de sang et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'objet réagit. Le parchemin se déplia sous ses yeux, tandis que deux noms étaient marqués en rouge, l'un en dessous de l'autre : Bellatrix Black et Hermione Granger. Sa fidèle Bella … il … il venait de retrouver sa fille. 

Tandis que Tom digérait la nouvelle, les trois lions avaient été installés au manoir dans trois chambres adjacentes, au deuxième étage. Hermione était en train de ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac sans fond dans une armoire lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. 

\- Entrez, dit-elle surprise

Une adolescente, d'à peu près son âge entra. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et d'un gilet noir par dessus, assez fin. Hermione était … sous le choc, c'était le cas de le dire. 

\- Becky, murmura-t-elle 

\- Oui, c'est moi, je … 

\- Becky ! hurla la Gryffondore en se jetant dans ses bras, tu … j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Lorsque j'ai su qu'elle avait été arrêté et que tu étais introuvable, j'ai cru que … j'ai … 

\- Je vais bien, Hermione, et je ne vous quitte plus désormais. 

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout depuis l'été dernier. 

\- D'accord, je … merci d'être là Hermione. 

Tandis que les deux amies retrouvées rattrapaient le temps perdu, Ginny était parti à l'exploration du manoir, sans Harry. Elle était surprise par son immensité, et regrettait de ne pas avoir le temps de l'explorer avant leur départ, car départ il y aurait certainement. 

\- Miss Weasley, interrompit une voix

\- Oh Professeur Rogue. Vous êtes … décoiffé, est-ce que tout vas bien ? 

Le maître des potions se recoiffa d'un coup de baguette, les joues rosées. 

\- Vous deviez bien vous amuser là-dedans, qui était l'heureuse élue ? 

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Miss Weasley. 

\- Si vous le dites, vous saluerez les Malefoy pour moi. 

Elle planta là le Serpentard et continua son chemin. Descendant les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, elle arriva dans ce qui semblait être un grand salon. Il y avait une personne assise dans un canapé. Brune, les cheveux bouclés et … de toute beauté. La rousse la trouvait … attirante, belle et séduisante. Elle s'approcha d'elle, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. 

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura-t-elle 

\- Weasley. 

\- Allons allons, ne partons pas sur de mauvaises bases. 

La rousse se colla à elle et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Et c'est ce moment-là que choisit Tom Jedusor pour revenir au manoir, se disant que la situation était très clairement problématique. Non pas que la meilleure amie de Hermione venait d'embrasser sa mère mais … si en fait. La modernité de cette nouvelle génération conduisant à la naissance d'un nouveau monde bien étrange. 

\- Sans vouloir vous déranger, dit-il pour se manifester, mais j'ai des nouvelles importantes. 

Ginny décolla ses lèvres de celles de l'autre femme et s'assit sur un autre canapé, semblant attendre ce que le Serpentard allait dire. 

\- Ta fille est en vie Bellatrix.

\- Non, murmura la lionne en comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Non ! 

\- Hermione Granger est ta fille Bella, c'est … j'ai réussi à le confirmer. 

On aurait put entendre un joncheruine voler. 

°°°

Les semaines avaient passés depuis leur arrivée au manoir. Tom avait mis en place leur départ pour la Scandinavie, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Hermione avait été très heureuse de retrouver sa mère, qui comble de la joie avait commencé à faire de moins en moins de crises de folies. Comme si le retour de sa fille …. Dans le même temps, elle et Ginny avaient continué de jouer au chat et à la souris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'attires chez elle ? lui avait un jour demandé Tom

\- Elle est fascinante et attirante, un petit peu comme toi Tom. 

\- Essayez de ne pas vous blesser. 

La rousse avait aussi appris à Harry comment faire pour absorber le morceau d'âme qui se trouvait en lui. Cela avait eu pour effet de faire mourir l'horcruxe, mais Harry se sentait bien mieux ainsi. Et il avait aussi légèrement changé de personnalité. Mais avant leur départ, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Cela concernait Becky … 

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra. Elle était belle, ravissante même. 

\- C'est toi Harry. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? 

\- Je … 

\- Tu ?

\- Voilà, je t'aime beaucoup Becky et … 

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. 

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Harry, alors … voudrais-tu sortir avec homme ?

\- Oui, je le veux Harry. 

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent tous un portoloin vers leur nouvelle vie, loin de l'Angleterre. Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient heureux, enfin. 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une lettre arriva au terrier, spécialement à destination des jumeaux. Georges, qui s'occupait ce matin là du courrier, prit la lettre avec lui et remonta avec dans leur chambre avec. Il attendit que son frère se réveille avant de l'ouvrir avec lui. 

_ Fred, Georges,  _

_ Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis partie loin d'ici, avec Harry et Hermione. Ne cherchez pas à savoir où, et ne m'oubliez pas, car moi je ne vous oublieraient pas. Au fond de vous vous savez pourquoi je suis partie, comme Bill et Charlie.  _

_ Ne soyez pas tristes et continuez à faire ce que vous savez faire de mieux : nous faire rire. Vous savez, je vous imagine bien à la tête de votre propre boutique de farces et attrapes, comme Zonko, mais … avec la touche Weasley. Ne changez pas.  _

_ Votre petite sœur qui vous aime,  _

_ GINNY _


End file.
